Ach du heiliger Orden!
by Lacrima Draconis
Summary: Warum ist Kardinal Jinette nach fast 100 Jahren noch immer wohlauf und wie entstand eigentlich der Heilige Orden, für den Van Helsing arbeitet? Nun, diese Kurzgeschichte dürfte darüber Aufschluss geben. [komplett!]


Disclaimer: Ach was, behaltet es euch doch!

Erklärung: Nachdem diese Frage in Van Helsing und die Rache der Insanitären mehrmals gestellt wurde hielt ich es für angebracht, eine kleine Aufklärungsgeschichte bezüglich Kardinal Jinette und dem Heiligen Orden zu schreiben.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Es begab sich einst, vor vielen, vielen, vielen hunderten von Jahren, in Rom, welches heutzutage mit dem Flugzeug sehr schnell erreichbar ist, dass ein Kardinal namens Burgundius seinen Weihnachtsurlaub beantragte.

„Ach, Eure päpstliche Eminenz, das Hexenverbrennen schadet meiner Gesundheit gar sehr! Die ständigen Dämpfe, es ist wahrlich ein Graus, für wahr! So erfleh ich Euch untertänigst, mir eine Periode der freien Erholung zu gestatten!"

Papst Paulus Pixel Dings der soundsovielte hatte großes Verständnis für seinen treuen Diener und schickte ihn umgehend postwendend per Eilkutsche nach Frankreich.

Dort fand Burgundius auch sogleich ein verlassenes Bauernhaus, welches er sich flugs unter den Nagel riss und fleißig zu bewirtschaften begann. Er kaufte Tier und Acker und arbeitete Tag und Nacht, um sich eine schöne Umgebung zu gestalten.

Stets pflügte er die Kühe, baute Hühner an, molk die Äcker und fütterte den Mais ... oder so irgendwie.

Eines Tages aber – Burgundius hatte sich gerade am Rebensaft zu schaffen gemacht und befand sich in einem komaähnlichen Schlaf – geschah es, dass eine verzweifelt vollbusige ... nein, eine vollkommen verzweifelte Maid schreiend und jodelnd an seinem Bauernhof vorbeirannte.

Aufgeweckt von der lieblichen Stimme der Maid torkelte Burgundius nach draußen um zu sehen, ob denn etwas mit seinen Hühnern nicht stimme.

Doch da sah er – Oh Schreck! Oh Graus! – ein Werwort. Äh, ein Wiewort? Einen Wiewolf! Neinnein, einen W e r w o l f!

Geifernd und sabbernd rannte er der armen Maid hinterher ... äh, der Wolf natürlich, nicht Burgundius. Und als er sie schon in die Enge gedrängt hatte und dabei war, sie mit Haut, Haaren und Stöckelschuhen zu verschlingen, eilte Burgundius, so schnell ein volltrunkener Kardinal es eben vermochte, herbei und stach den Werwolf mit einem Silberlöffel nieder.

Euphorisch über ihre Rettung warf die Maid sich Burgundius um den Hals und küsste ihn.

„Wie kann ich Euch nur jemals danken?"

„Euer Leben ist mir Dank genug", hätte ein anständiger Mann wohl gesagt.

„Einen größeren Dank als das Lächeln in Euren Augen und auf Euren Lippen kann es gar nicht geben!", wäre die Antwort eines wahren Gentlemans gewesen.

„Ihr gabt mir einen Kuss, was soll ich mehr verlangen?", würde der bescheidene Bürger antworten.

„Gott wird es mir im Himmelsreich anrechnen, wenn gegeben. Für einen Mann Gottes sind Taten wie diese selbstverständlich und Pflicht. Es bedarf keiner irdischen Entschädigung, denn ich tat es aus Liebe zur Menschheit und im Namen meines Glaubens.", hätte dieser Depp von Burgundius wenigstens sagen können.

„Wie wär's mit Sex?", lautete jedoch seine unheilige Antwort.

Einzig und allein das Heu im Hühnerstall ist Zeuge dafür, dass die Maid seiner Bitte mehr als einmal einwilligte.

Neun Monate später brachte das Schicksal Burgundius jedoch eine böse Überraschung dar. Nein, genauer gesagt war es die Maid aus Paris, die die böse Überraschung brachte ... und zwar direkt in nach Rom, wo der „unschuldige"Kardinal seine Arbeit inzwischen wieder aufgenommen hatte.

„Mein WAS????"

„Dein Sohn, mein Lieber. Dein Sohn."

„Hallelujah!", war das Letzte, was Kardinal Burgundius ausstieß, bevor seine Sinne ihn verließen.

Zu sich kam er am Morgen des nächsten Tages, begleitet von der schrecklichen Erkenntnis, dass es sich keineswegs um einen Alptraum handelte.

Ein solcher wäre nämlich sicher nicht nach dem Aufwachen auf seiner Bettkante gesessen.

„Na, wie sollen wir den Kleinen nennen?"

„Ääääääääh-"

„Verstehe. Nun gut, wie wäre es mit dem Namen deines Vaters?"

- Stille -

„Dein Bruder?"

- Stille -

„Onkel?"

- Stille -

„Ein entfernter Cousin dritten Grades?"

- Stille -

„Dein Haustier???"

„JINETTE!!"

„Hä?"

„Ich hatte in Frankreich ein Hühnchen namens Jinette."

„Na wenn das nicht passt!"

Und wahrlich, es passte. Der kleine Jinette wuchs im schönen Rom zu einem stattlichen Kardinal heran und machte seinem Vater alle Ehre. Die Verwandtschaft der beiden blieb jedoch verborgen vor dem Rest der Welt und nur Burgundius, seine Geliebte, Jinette selbst und ein paar französische Hühnchen wussten darüber Bescheid.

So lebte die Familie ein glückliches Leben, bis zu dem Tag, als Gott seinen Diener Burgundius zu sich rief und dieser an seinem Sterbebett eine letzte Nachricht an seinen Sprössling weitergab.

„Mein Sohn, es ist Zeit für mich zu gehen. Ich hatte ein wundervolles Leben und das aus zwei Gründen. Erstens gehöre ich zu den wenigen Geistlichen, die wissen, wo der Papst seinen geheimen Weinkeller versteckt hält. Zweitens allerdings gehöre ich ... oder viel mehr bin ich wohl der einzige Geistliche, der sich einer wunderbaren Familie erfreuen kann. Das alles verdanke ich im Prinzip dem Tod eines Werwolfes. Und so sage ich dir, mein kleiner Jinette; Gehe hinaus in die Welt und rette holde Maiden vor üblen Bestien, auf dass sie dich mit fleischlicher Hingabe entlohnen mögen."

Mit diesen Worten schied Burgundius aus dem Leben, doch blieb seine Botschaft Jinette wohl im Gedächtnis. So zog er hinaus in die Welt, rettete eine Maid vor einem Vampir und bekam von ihr einen Sohn geschenkt.

Diesen nannte er aus Ideenmangel ebenfalls Jinette, nach sich und dem französischen Huhn.

Und genau wie er zuvor wurde auch dieser Jinette Kardinal, tötete später ein Monster und hatte einen Sohn.

Jahre später beschloss der sechste Jinette, seine Familientradition zum Wohle der Menschheit einzusetzen. Er gründete eine Organisation namens „Der Heilige Orden", deren Aufgabe es war, Monster in aller Welt zu vernichten.

Leiter war selbstverständlich Jinette selbst. Allerdings wollte er ungleich seinen Vorfahren den Heiligen Orden auch wahrlich heilig führen. So verschwieg er anderen Mitgliedern gegenüber diverse ... ahem ... Belohnungen, die der eigentliche Grund für die Monstertötungstradition waren.

Er selbst jedoch erhielt die Tradition seiner Familie aufrecht und tat sich mit einer Maid aus Spanien zusammen, nachdem er sie von einer Mumie gerettet hatte.

Ihr Sohn hieß selbstverständlich wieder Jinette und glich seinem Vater – wie auch seinem Großvater und Urgroßvater und allen Jinettes zuvor – aufs Haar.

Und da nie zwei Jinettes am selben Ort zu sehen waren, hielt sich in Rom auch beständig das Gerücht, Kardinal Jinette sei ein sich ungefär alle 70 Jahre regenerierendes, übernatürliches Geschöpf.

Was es mit diesem Geschöpf allerdings wirklich auf sich hatte und warum der Heilige Orden eigentlich gegründet wurde, fand jedoch bis heute noch niemand heraus...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Und, war das jetzt hilfreich und erleuchtend? (unschuldig pfeif)

Na ja, besonders gelungen isses wohl doch, aber irgendwie fand ich die Idee witzig und hatte grad nix zu tun... (sich schnell verdrück)


End file.
